Sk8tr girl Tenten?
by Tenten-n-Senbonz
Summary: Welli thought of thisfic while listening to the song Sk8ter boi! Well Tenten and friends are punk skaters while Neji and friends are those little preppy guys who play on all the sports team!Well on with the story! they are all like 17 in this fic they l
1. Dumbshit?

**Welli thought of thisfic while listening to the song Sk8ter boi! Well Tenten and friends are punk skaters while Neji and friends are those little preppy guys who play on all the sports team!Well on with the story!! they are all like 17 in this fic**

**(****they look like they do you know same hair color and stuff) ohh and the girls have a webshow called Dumbshit its kinda like Jackass.**

Tentens P.O.V

I look out over from the the top of the half-pipe at all my friends. i had five friends and thier names were: Temari, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Hurano, and Osaka Uchiha. Temari was wearing dark blue ripped up skater pants with matching shoes and baggy yellow T-shirt with a blue design on it. Hinata was wearing a lavender hoodie with some faded blue jeans with purple skater shoes. Ino was wearing a black tank top with purple skinny jeans and black skater shoes. Sakura was wearing Pink shorts and a red zip up jacket with matching shoes. And Osaka had red marks on her face (like sheshomaru) with a big purple star in the middle of her forehead and she was wearing a blue shirt with white shorts and black shoes.(she had hair that was black and short shes sasukes twin sister)

Finally i looked down at my self i was wearing blue jean bermuda shorts with a green tank top that had navy blue swirls coming up the left side, my hair up in two buns and wearing green skater shoes.

No ones P.O.V

Tenten and her friends were sitting on a bench at the skate park and where going to head back to the house they shared. Now their house was 3 stories tall and had a pool and a small skate park in the back yard.

As the girls walked home Osaka spoke up and said "Man wanna know what?"

"what?" The girls responded.

"i dont get why the populars are so stuck up!"

"Osaka all people wonder that" (Tenten)

"I wonder it all the time and i never figure it out!" (Ino)

"Thats cause your a dumb pig Ino." (Sakura)

"SAKURA YOUR DEAD!!"(Ino)ino then started to chase Sakura.

"HELP IM GONNA GET KILLED BY PORKIE PIG!!" (Sakura)

At that piont all the girls bust out laughing at Ino and Sakura idoiticy. "This would be great stuff for the show were gonna start" Osaka said. "Yeah but whats the name gonna be?" Hinata asked then Tenten shouted "The Name should be Dumbshit!"

"Thats a good idea Tenten." (osaka)

"thanks" (Tenten)

"Now lets go home and think of ideas for our webshow dumbshit!" (osaka)

Ino and Sakura had heard all that and had stopped fighting.

"OKAY" all the girls shouted they then started home but Tenten ran staight into someone who was Neji a preppy little popular "Watch it skater girl!' Neji said. "Why dont you go shove a popsicle in your ass Neji!" Tenten said venomisly.

Then Temari said "Wait theres alredy one up there!!" And at that all the girls laughed as Tenten got up.

The girls then started to walk away when Tenten turned around and said "Hey Neji you have no right to call me skater girl!"

Neji Then said "I'll Call you anything i want! Now go on with your little skater girl crew" Tenten was about to beat his preppy little ass up when Hinata said "Hes not worth it now come on" With that they walked home.

**so what did u think? well i need reviews so if you plzplzplzplzpzlpzlpzlpzlpzlzpzlpzlplz REVIEW ill give you a cookie! so please review!**


	2. The show! and Roses?

**Ok now the second chapter! but first i wanna thank the 2 people that reviewed now give it up for KuriousK8D and ShadowByakugan...Thanks again now on with the story!**

At Tentens house...

"So guys what do you think we should do for the first episode of Dumbshit?" (Ino)

"Well we have to explain the show and then we could put Tenten in a room painted yellow!" (Hinata)

"Yeah you know how Tenten gets when shes around the color yellow!" (Osaka)

"WAIT I HATE THE COLOR YELLOW when im in that room I'll go freakisk!" (Tenten)

"Thats the point they will love crazy Tenten." (Temari)

"I wont like it!' (tenten)

"Oh Well were gonna do that." (Sakura)

"Fine but only cause of the show and ya'll are my BFFS!" (Tenten)

Then all of the sudden the door bell rang! Tenten walked to the front door and opened it but no one was there but when she looked down she saw a dozen roses! "Who could these be from?" Tenten said aloud. Tenten then walked back to the room and showed the girls the Ino noticed a card attached and it read To Tenten. "Hey Tennie-chan these are forr you it says your name on the card!" "Let me see that!" Tenten said as she snatched away the card she then read it out loud "Dear Tenten, Every time i see you my heart soars i wish you would see through what you think i am but you wont you will continue to recieve little tokens of my love until i decide to reveal myself to you, love your secret admirier."

"AAWW TEN-CHAN HAS A SECRET LOVER TYPE PERSON!!" (Ino)

"Its not that big off a deal!" (Tenten)

"Hey we could show that on Dumbshit." (Osaka)

'Ummm ok with me!" (Tenten)

a few days later Time for the show! Tentens P.O.V

Ok tonight is the first episode of dumbshit and we've spread the word! And since we all wanna be in the show our tech producer is Kiba with the help of his dog Akamaru.

"We go live in 5,4,3,2,1 and GO!"

"Hi everybody im Osaka!" "Im Tenten!" "im Ino!" "Im Temari!" "Im Sakura!" "AND im Hinata!"

"And welcome to DUMBSHIT!!" (All girls)

"OK now this is a little show we like to call Dumbshit. You see we will do almost anything that you request or that we think will be awsome! You can send us videos of you doin stupid stuff like were gonna be doin!" (Osaka)

"For the firs thing were gonna lock Tenten in a room with nothing but yellow cause Tenten goes physco around the color yellow, now Kiba are camera man will fallow Tenten in the yellow room!" (Sakura)

So i walked down the hall with Kiba right behind me i opened the door to the yellow room and stepped in and so did Kiba. The door went shut i stared at the walls nothing but yellow! EVEN KIBA HAD TO WEAR YELLOW!!

"AWW MAN I FUCKING HATE TTHE COLOR YELLOW!" (me)

I then started to flip out! I ran up the wall and fell on my butt and it hurt! "OWW MY ASS!" I said as i got up a started to rub my butt. I looked at the room and the rest was a blurr.

10 mins later...

"and thats what happens when you put Tenten in a room with nothing but yellow!" (Temari)

"And speaking of Tenten a couple of days ago she recieved flowers and now she has a secret admirer!" (Hinata)

"Well if he was watching he might not love her now..." (Ino)

"HEY YOUR JUST JEALOUS!!" (Tenten)

"Oh well thats the end of our show" (osaka)

"GOODNIGHT!" (all the girls)

"And were offline!" (kiba)

"That was awsome, how many viewers Kiba?" (Hinata)

"102" (kiba)

"Thats awsome!" (Sakura)

With that we went to our rooms and Kiba went home!

**Well wat did you think? and if you have any ideas for Dumbshit say it in the review or PM me! REVIEW!! please? I SAID PLEASE!!**


	3. Love notes and Dagger?

**Well someone PMed me asking what a prep was! Ok a prep do you know those kids in your school that wear stuff like Ambercombie or Hollister or Aeropostale (no offense to people who wear that stuff) the girls well they are like really skinny looks like they starve themselves and they also wear a lot of make up and for the guys they are the guys who play the sports and date the girl preps! So that should about say it now on with the story!Oh and the preps in this story will be: Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru,Kin, Tayuya, and whoever else i decide!**

Monday at School...

"Man I hate school!" (Ino)

"Why mizz piggie?" (Sakura) (A/n I called one of my friends that in a text message and she got pissed at me)

"I will ingnore that and the reasone i hate school is cause of the..." (Ino) Just as she was about to say the last word Kin and Tayuya walked by and pushed Hinata so that Hinata fell to the ground. "Whoops." Kin said her voice sounded like sugar-coated poison. With that the two preps left.

"Preps!' Tenten muttered angerly. ''Tenten you took the words right out of my mouth." (ino)

Tentens P.O.V...

When we got to our lockers which were right beside each others (heres the order Sakura Ino Osaka Tenten Temari Hinata)

I opened my locker a a note fluttered to the floor and of course my friends noticed. I bent down, picked it up and stuffed it in my pocket. "I'll read it in home room." I said and my friends just nodded. You see the only reason we use our lockers is to put up our skateboards cause our teachers keep our books and stuff in their rooms. I shoved my stuff in then me and my friends headed to 1st period which is home room!!

In Home room...(still Tentens p.o.v)

Well our schedule goes like this: Home room with Kakashi-sensei, Health with Gai-sensei, History with Asuma-sensei, LUNCHTIME, math with Kurenai-sensei, science with Orochimaru-sensei, and gym with Anko-sensei.

I sat down in my seat when Kakashi came an and said "Today we have a new student and his name is Dagger Yuhi and he is Kurenai's nephew. Dagger had shaggy black hair (like Kibas) and red eyes like Kurenai's. "Now Tenten i want you to show Dagger around school." "Ok Kakashi-sensei" i Said.

A lot of whispers were heard as Dagger walked up the row to come sit by me, some thought he was hot,some thought major prep (like me) While other just sat and stared. He sat down a row behind me so I turned around and said "Hi my name is Tenten get in my way and I'll kick your ass." Dagger looked kind of shocked but then said "I'll make sure to do that."

I then remembered the note and dug it out of my pocket it read:

_Dear Tenten,_

_Did you like the flowers? Well i saw your show dumbshit i thought it was quiet wonderful but i didnt like it when you freaked out._

_Oh well. I also wrote you a poem hope you like it:_

Is it a frightening truth  
To say I love you..  
To say I need you..  
To say that;  
I mean everything for you  
the way you do for me?

Is it a frightening truth  
To help me realize;  
Whether I affected you  
The way you affected me?  
Whether I am the right one for you  
The way you are for me?

And whether the difference  
I feel toward everything  
Is also felt by you..

Is it a frightening truth  
To let me know;  
Whether the nights  
Are long and sleepless for you  
The way they are for me?  
And whether your day is heavy  
Without me...the way my day is;  
Without you

Is it a frightening truth  
To make me aware;  
Whether i adorned your life  
The way you adorned mine?  
You dominated mine  
You mastered mine

Tell me my dear;  
Is it a frightening truth  
To explain that mysterious warmth  
In your voice,  
That deep look  
In your eyes,  
That beautiful smile  
On your face when your with your friends.

Day after day  
And  
Week after week  
My mind is still wondering..  
Is it a frightening truth?

_If you wouls write me a note back then leave it tapped to the bottom of your deski would like that and by the way im in all of your classes._

I thought about the people i had in every class hhmmm well ihave the whole prep crew but..naw not them theres Shino or kiba maybe Choji, or Lee. I dont know. so i got out a piece of paper and wrote

_Dear secret person,_

_**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!**_

_-Tenten_

I then foled the note grabbed a piece of tape and taped it to the bottom of the desk.

Nejis P.o.v across the room...

I smirked as i saw my little skater girl tape a note to the bottom of the desk...but at the same time i saw Dagger looking at her hmm who is that punk...

**Hmmmm who is he? well if you have any i deas for dumbshit then please contact me! or if u have any other questions and i just found the poem on the internet and it seemed good!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!**


	4. OUCH!

**Okie Dokiey now time to get started! okay i would like to thank ShikallllTema for sending me wonderful ideas for Dumbshit she or he is the awsomest!! so on with the story!! Now there home and its saturday and dumbshit time!!**

At the girls house...

"Ok welcome to dumbshit!" (Osaka)

"Today wee are gonna see who can drink a large Strawberry smoothi fastest and to make it harder its frozen and we have to drink through straws!" (Tenten)

So the girls went to a table were the strawberry smoothies were sat down and got ready to slurp.

"Go!' (Kiba)

The girls were sucking it down. Tenten got a brain freeze and fell off her chair while Sakura kept whining about the extra pounds or whatever. Osaka hated sweets so she made faces finally the winner was...HINATA!

"Good job Hinata" (Ino)

"Yeah" (Temari)

"Thanks" Hinata said then she...BURPED really loud.

"God Hinata that stinks!" (Tenten)

"Aww shut up!" (Hinata)

"Now were gonna go out back and show you our awsome skate boarding moves!' (Temari)

So they all went to the back yard and it looked like a freaking skate park!

Tentens p.o.v...

Okay so Im just you know in the air doing a trck with my skate board when i see a this freaking awsome shaped cloud! It looked like a kunai! And guess what happened next? I fell! Like from about ummm 70 feet in the air and when i landed well i blacked out.

Normal p.o.v...

All the girls saw Tenten fall. When they looked there was a small pool of blod on the groung and Kiba was getting all of it. The girls started to panic so they called 911 and canceled the rest of Dumbshit.

At Neji's house with all the preps...

"Wow did you see that?" (Neji)

"Yeah i think that stupid little skater girl deserved it." (Kin)

"Yeah she did." (Sasuke)

Then all of a sudden you could hear a lou WHAP! Neji had just punched Sasuke in the face!

"Why did you do that?" (tayuya)

"Dont talk about Tenten that why!' (Neji)

"Why do u like her?" (Naruto)

"Duh you idiot!' (Neji)

With that Neji ran outside jumped in his car and went to the hospital.

At the hospital...

Neji had justarivved at Tentens room to see all her friends around the door looking sad.

"How is she?" (Neji)

"She sprained her right ankle and broke her left wrist." (Hinata)

"But why would you care?'' Osaka asked meanly

" I care a lot." (Neji)

"and why would you? You never cared before!" (Ino)

"Ive always cared." (Neji)

"so you Ten-chan secret type person? (Ino)

At this Neji Hyuga **BLUSHED!!**

"Yeah i am" (neji)

**Cliffhanger i think... well tell me what u think and review! also i need the couple pairings u want to see in this fic and romance scenes!! thank and goodnight or day or whatever!**


	5. Monkey Bars!

ok now my good friend ShikallllTema wrote this chapter and i added on to it just for her!i hope u like it!

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

All the girls stared at Neji. Was he serious?. "Really? No joke?" Osaka  
checked. All Neji could do was nod. The girls all had a conference for a few  
moments. When they returned to their seats, Ino spoke first. "Okay, we decided that we wont tell Tenten, but if you want to keep yoursecret you shouyld probably leave. If she sees you, she'll most likely figure  
it out like we did." She warned Neji. He didn't want to leave, but he knew it  
wasn't time for Tenten to discover his feelings for her.

"Okay." He reluctantly gave in. Neji took one last look at Tenten's door  
beofre he walked away. Sakura waited until Neji was out of earshot before she  
spoke.  
"So how do you think Tenten will react when Neji reveals himself to her?" She  
wondered.

"im not sure. She is really against preps so it probably wont be very good."  
Temari answered.

"I think we should keep a journal of how Tenten feels for Neji, and add to it  
every friday." Hinata suggested.

"That's a great idea, but wont it be odvious that Neji is her secret  
admirer?" Osaka asked.

"Well maybe we could keep one for every prep guy then." Ino said. Just then  
a nurse came out of Tenten's room and told the girls that Tenten was awake and  
that they can go see her. The five girls pushed and shoved to try to get in  
first. The winner was Temari, followed by Sakura, then Osaka, Ino, and lastly  
Hinata. Tenten laughed at how they looked. Their clothes were slightly torn  
and their hair was all messed up. "Hey Ten, how are you feeling?" HInata  
asked.

"Well i feel like i just fell from 70 feet in the air." Tenten said. They  
all shared a laugh. Then the doctor came in and gave Tenten permission to go  
home. The hospital let Tenten borrow a wheel chair and a crutch. She had  
refused to use the wheel chair but the girls took it home just incase.

When they got home, Hinata excused herself to make a phone call. She went to  
her bed room and pulled out her cell phone. Since Neji was her cousin, she  
knew his number in case of a neji related emergency. It rang four times  
before a voice came on. "Hello?" Nehi answered.

"Neji? It's me, Hinata." SHe told him."Oh. It Tenten awake yet?" He asked eagerly.  
"Yea, We just got home. She's being pretty stuborn about the whole, taking  
it easy for a few weeks thing." Hinata said. Neji laughed.  
"I love that about her. She broke her wrist and twisted her ankle, and yet  
she's as tough as ever." Neji responded. "So what was it that you wanted to  
tell me?" he asked.  
"Oh yea, me and the girls are going to keep a journal and update it every  
friday on how Tenten feels about you, then we will let you know when it is  
best to confess. OH and you should probably start being nicer to her from now  
on." Hinata infromed him of their plan.  
"okay, thanks, but wont it be ovious that im the one who likes her?" He  
asked.  
"yea, thats why we are going to keep a journal on all your prep friends too."  
Hinata said.  
"Alright, bye Hinata." Neji finished.  
"Bye Neji," HInata hung up.

She then went down stairs to the living room to see all her friends watching  
TV. HInata sat down on the couch next to Temari and whispered in her ear what  
she had just done. Temari then told Osaka, who told Ino, who finished by  
telling Sakura. Somehow they managed to get this through all the girls but  
Tenten, without her noticing.

Temari decided she need some fresh air so she decided to go for a walk. When she was at the park she started to think when she moved here about 6 years ago.

_Flashback!_

_"Ok class today we have a new student her name is Temari." Kakashi anounced._

_"Ohh a new girl lets see, hmm she has a pretty face and she dresses decently,we should totally include her." Kin said with a snicker. (not the candy bar)_

_"Temari who would you like to sit by?" Kakashi questioned._

_Temari looked all around she saw what looked like a bunch of preps then she spotted a nice looking girl with two buns on her head. She then pointed at her and said "can i sit by her?" _

_"Of course" Kakashi responded_

_Temari then walked of the row and sat next to the girl. Temari looked at all the other girls and they intrduced their selves._

_end flashback_

That was one of the happiest days of her life because she had finally had true friends.

She walked over to the monkey bars climbed on top and layed down and just stared at thr clouds lazily. Then a voice startled her when it said "You know Temari thats my spot." Temari looked down and it was non-other than Shikamaru!

Temari didn't feel like fighting so she said "You can come up here and lay down but Im not moving." (the monkey bars are really long) "Ummm ok." With that Shikamaru climbed up and laid down so that his and Temari's head were touching.

"I love watching clouds float across the sky." Temari said happily.

"Me too" Shika replied. (his name is to long)

They then just talked for lie 2 hours. When it was getting dark they got of and Temari said "While Im gonna go home now bye Shikamaru." "no let me walk you home its getting dark." Shika said.

With that they started walking back towards the house. When they finally arivved on the door step Temari said sweetly "Thank you for walking me home." He replied with your welcome. Just as she was about to walk in Shikamaru pecked her on lips then walked away shoving his hands in his pockets.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010TEMARI!10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Well that was for you ShikallllTema hope you liked it! **PLEASE REVIEW!! i said please!**


	6. shopping and the necklace?

**ok i can't wait to start this chapter cause its gonna be good! Now i hope ya'll like it and review! oh and i changed my pename my old one is Tenten with kunai and my new one is Tenten-n-Senbonz**

**101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010SENBONZ101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Hinata's P.O.V.

Ahhh it was saturday! Lets see today we are gonna go check out that new shop that sells everything a skater needs and then we were gonna go get some ice cream then come back to do Dumbshit. Tenten has been doing well but we wont let her near the skate park or the backyard, but we do let her just regular board but no tricks. I got up and took a shower and got dressed in a pair of some navy blue caphris (spelling?) with a dark purple zip up jacket with dark purple converse on. I was about to go down stairs when...My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered nicely.

"Hey Hinata its Neji." Neji said in his usual voice.

"What ups?" I asked.

"Well your dad is having formal party tomarrow night as you know..." Neji said.

"Yeah i do." I responded.

"Well he said you could invite your friends." Neji said kinda happy.

"Ok thanks bye." with that i hung up and ran out my door and i told the girls we had to by some formal clothes and go to the party thing. They all agreed so we headed out to shop!

Tentens P.O.V...

Ok we found something in a row there were 6 shirts that were the same but had different colors. (You wanna see the type of shirt look at the pic on my profile.) They were different colors but each shirt had a black dragon winding up it. we decided to but the shirts mine was green, Osaka's was navy blue, Hinata's was purple, Temari's was red, Sakura's was pink and Ino;s was orange. We needed pants so we all bought black skinny jeans now all we needed were shoes.

"Well since its formal how about flats?" Hinata suggested.

"Yuck preps shoes, but ok Hinata since its formal." I agreed.

So they went into a store and they bought flats to match their shirts and now they were at the ice cream shoppe!

"mmmm chocolate!" I muttered licking her ice cream.

After we were done we went home and were about to start Dumbshit.

No ones P.O.V...

"Welcome to Dumbshit, you know us so were going on with the dam show already!" Sakura said happily.

"Today we are gonna be mothers!" Temari said.

"Yep the couples are Sakura and Ino, Osaka and Hinata and Me and Temari, I pronouce ur all married!" Tenten Said energetically.

"PUSH PUSH PUSH PUSH" All the girls yelled together they then pulled out tree water ballons.

"This is our son Paco!" Ino said as she scribled a goofy face on the water ballon then showed the camera.

"This is our Daughter Hay Lin!" Hinata said as she drew a girly face on her water ballon and showed the camera.

"And this is our heshe Haku!" Temari said drawing Haku's face on the ballon.

" Now lets see who can throw their baby back and forth without him or her or heshe breaking... GO!" Osaka said.

So the girls were throwing the water ballons back and forth when they heard a knock on the door. Tenten got destracted and her ballon fell on her head getting her covered in water. "I'll get it." Tenten said sadly.

so Tenten waked to the front door only to see a smallish box. She squatted down and poked the box once...twice...three times...87 times... she then picked it up walked back to the room were they were they all looked at the box.

"open it Ten-chan!" Ino said uncertainly.

So Tenten opened the box to find... a note and a necklace. Tenten picked up the note and read it aloud..."Dear Tenten I am so sorry about what happened to you. Are you okay? Well i got you this necklace hope you like it and by the way some one likes your friend Temari she should know who he is Your secret admirier."

"Well we gotta go bye!" Hinata said. Then kiba turned off the camera. Tenten pick up the necklace it was so pretty it was silver and it had a silver dragon pendentwith some green on the outer scales of the dragon. "Wow." Sakura said looking at it. "Yeah." Tenten breathed.

**101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101SENBONZ101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**so how did you like it? Well i wanna try and get 20 reviews before i update again so thats only 5 more reviews so REVIEW PLEASE!! so i can put up what happens at the Hyuga formal party!**


	7. Da partay!

**ok i got more than 20 so thank u! on wit da storie! and sorry for da late update!**

**1111111111111111111000000000000000000000001111HAKU!11111111100000000000000000000011111111111111100000000000000**

Tentens p.o.v...sunday...

Ok today is the day of the big Hyuga party and we have 15 mins to get ready! Well im already ready! Yesterday i learned 2 things 1) my parenting skills suck horse radish and 2) my secret person must really like me! oh well i just heard Osaka yell its time to go so bye!

At the party Nejis p.o.v...

I had to invite all my friends...but at least i get to see Tenten. Well at this party you have to walk down a saircase while someone shouts your name. All of Tenten's friends have gone now its her turn. "Miss Tenten" the announcer shouted. I watchedas Tenten walked down the steps. she looked so pretty! hmmm but her hair is up in buns again i wonder what it looks like down. Well Tenten ankle got way better cuz she dont need a crutch or anything now.

"Is that the girl Neji?" I turned around to face my uncle staring at me with an amused expression on his face. "Yes thats the girl uncle." I say to him. "She is very beautiful you made a good choice my nephew." He answered back. "Yeah i did" I reply. "Well go ask her for a dance." "Ok uncle"

So i walk over to where Tenten is. Her and her friends look at me like WTF! I look at Tenten and say "Will you dance with me?" She looks at me then looks at her friends. "Okay" She finally says. So i take her hand a lead her onto the dance floor and just my luck a slow romance song comes on. I put my hands on her waist and she puts hers on my shoulders. We start to dance and i see my uncle giving me a thumbs up.

"Look Hyuga is dancing with Tenten." Sasuke said with a snicker. (no not the candy bar!)

So all the preps looked over and saw them slow dancing. "I gotta go do something." Shika lazily said as he stood up and walked over to where to Temari was. "Temari will you..." He started. "What Shikamaru?" Temari asked him. "Would you dance with me?" He muttered. "Umm yeah." She replied back. So they went to dance floor and started to dance. "Hey Neji why did you ask me to dance with you?" I heard Tenten say in my ear. "Don't think i wanted to my uncle told me to cuz he thought you were pretty but personally you look pretty ugly." I replied in her ear then i mentally slapped myself cuz guess what happened next? Well she pushed me away the slapped me hard across the face. Everyone stared at us she then said "Well then if im so ugly, then go ask someone much prettier than me!" With that she stormed off up the stairs and left. Everyone just stared at me. and stared and stared and stared. Finally they went back to their own business but i heard a few people talking about me.

Tentens P.O.V...

I can't believe him...ugg and to think I might have liked him a little bit. Trust preps to do that. Im so fucking pissed right now. Hmmm im gonna go to the only place that makes me cheer up...the pond. You see the pond has walk ways going over it and in the center their is a gazebo with twinkleing lights, its a good place to think and when its dark like now it would make a good place to shout a love scene for a movie or something. Well i got to the gazebo and sat down on one of the benches against the wall pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head on top of my knees. Beilve it or not I started to cry I put my head down and just cried. Like five seconds later i felt someone hugging me and saying sorry. I looked up and it as Neji with my friends behind him. Now I was confused like 10 mins ago he said i was ugly! "Im sorry Tenten I didn't mean that." I heard Neji say quietly. He's still hugging me and it feels kinda nice. WAIT! rewind and put it on pause! I liked it when the guy that just hurt my feelings hugged me? Ok i know im a screwed up person but not that much!

I got up, turned to my friends and said "Come on guys lets go." I bet the only reason Neji had to dance with me is cuz my grandma is the ruler of this country and my uncle owns a huge business. But as I was walking behide my friends Neji grabbed my wrist and turned me around and said "I said i was sorry do you acept my apology?" I thought for a minute and said "Yeah you are." With that i walked back home...

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111110000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**ok i know that was most likely suckish but i already had this chap written but my computer deleted it and i coldnt remember the original so this is what i got! now please REVIEW!! **


	8. VOTE!

**ok i am having writers block so im gonna let u decide what happens next so just PM me if u have an idea or lets try these ideas...**

**1)In one of the classes they have to have partners for a project and Neji and Tenten get paired up.**

**2)Neji goes to Tentens house and apologizes somemore when...Shikamaru comes in and asks Temari on a date!**

**3)Dagger asks Tenten on a date and Neji spies and after that Neji beats the cheese whiz out of him.**

**so any ideas? well vote if u dont! **

**thank you and goodnight**

**-Tenten?!**


	9. Cheezwhiz

**ok sorry it took me soooooo long to update...but im having trouble with a friend but its non of your concern. But anyway thank you guys for all the reviews and i have counted up the votes now on with the story!**

**thisismydividergetoveritcuzitsrealanditsarockinursocksoffbelieveitnarutouzamakibarragerandomstufffffffffffffffffffffffffpiesenb**

On monday mourning 1st period...

Shikamaru got up from his seat at the prep table of the class and walked over to Tenten grabbed her a pulled her up "What is it Shikamaru?" Tenten asked in a happy voice. "Well you and Temari are really great friends and I want to ask her out but I want you to be ok with it." He said in a lazy tone. "Hmmmm...its ok with me!" Tenten said even more happier. "Ok thanks im gonna ask her now." He walked over to Temari and whispered in her ear "Would you like to go on a date with me?" She turned around...and said "Hell yeah!" With that she turned around and hugged him. He just blushed and hugged back.

Somewhere off in the corner you could see a blonde girl snickering to herself...

Shikamaru pecked Temari on the cheek and walked back over to the table. Neji looked at shika and said "She said yes didn't she?" "How did you know?" Shika said in an undertone. "Your grin right now is stupider then Narutos and is Tenten in a good mood?" Neji said with a small smile. Shika just looked at him and said "She seems on top of the world at the moment."

Neji got up walked over to Tenten's table to find Dagger there talking to his Tenten. Wait his? Yes his BELIEVE IT! No not his...not yet anyway. "So I will pick you up tonight and we can go to dinner." He heard Dagger say to Tenten, she just nodded.

neji the nhad a thought...oh no Dagger asked Tenten on a date...i will spy on them...and drag shikamaru with me...and the beat the cheezwhiz outa Dagger after his date. Yes it ppppuuuurrrrrrfect.Why did i just sound like a cat with the whole ppppuuuuurrrrrrrfect thing?Oh well i better start laughing evily in my head MWAHHHHAHAHAHAcoughcokecough man i need a drink of water.

After Tentens date... Nejis p.o.v.

I watched the whole date and anyone could tell that Tenten was not diggin this she even told him that after the date major BURN! HE GOT MICROWAVED! (my friend Zen says that) I decided not to beat the fungus out of him, instead I noticed how Tenten walked home then walked out wearing what she wore to the hyuga party when i told her she was ugly...i followed her and found her at the pond. She was sitting like she was when i found her there.

I slowly walked over to her and said "What are you doing here?" I said it nicely. She responed "Its a nice place to think and its realy beautiful." "Yeah i suppose it is." I said with i slight smile. I walked over to her and sat down beside her "Ummm Tenten i want to tell you something..."

Somewhere with Shikamaru and Temari...

"Temari you look really pretty." Shikamaru said with a blush. Temari blushed to and gave him a peck on the lips but he grabbed her and kissed her longer and harder soon it turned into a full-out make-out! When they pulled away for Temari blushed and said "Shika your a good kisses."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**so did you like the shikatema? But you will have to review alot to see what neji has to tell Tenten and see what happens between Temari and Shika...so REVIEW!**


	10. confessionz

**Hmm only 4 reviews on my last chapter (waggles finger) tisk tisk i dont know why im updateing... maybe i will delete my story...no one seems to like it and yes im being over dramatic! oh well on with the story before i cut it off...**

**iwanacookiesogetmeonenowbitchohimsooooooosorryicalledyouabitchbutthisismydividersogetyourstupidassoveritjustkiddin**

RECAP...

After Tentens date... Nejis p.o.v.

I watched the whole date and anyone could tell that Tenten was not diggin this she even told him that after the date major BURN! HE GOT MICROWAVED! (my friend Zen says that) I decided not to beat the fungus out of him, instead I noticed how Tenten walked home then walked out wearing what she wore to the hyuga party when i told her she was ugly...i followed her and found her at the pond. She was sitting like she was when i found her there.

I slowly walked over to her and said "What are you doing here?" I said it nicely. She responed "Its a nice place to think and its realy beautiful." "Yeah i suppose it is." I said with i slight smile. I walked over to her and sat down beside her "Ummm Tenten i want to tell you something..."

Now the story... No ones p.o.v...

This is it Neji thought Im gonna tell her the truth... "Well Tenten you know that secret admirer..." Neji said nervously. "Yeah i do Neji and I want whoever it is just to come clean I already have enough shit in my life to deal with. I don't need more." Tenten responded with a sad tone. "Well I know the secret person..." Neji said carefully. All of a sudden Tenten looked up into Neji's eyes and said "Please tell me." Neji looked away and blushed. He then mumbled something but Tenten didnt hear it "huh?" She asked. "Its me." Neij said in a whisper that Tenten heard. "Your my secret admirier?"

Somewhere far away with Osaka and Gaara!...

"Gaara Whats up?" Osaka asked in a bad mood.

"Why would you give a dam?" Gaara replied sourly.

"Who says I do?" Osaka said whil getting right in his face a poking his chest with every word.

"Oh just kiss me woman!" Gaara said.

"Huh what th..." She never got to finish cause Gaara had just pressed his lips to hers. (Yes Osaka and Gaara love each other! )

Soon Gaara and Osaka were walking to the ramen shop on a date when they saw Ino with the prep crew besides Neji. Osaka hid a heard Ino talking "Now if we want t o embarass the skaters we have to take them by suprise." Ino said with an evil hint in her voice. "We're gonna make those skater girls the laugh stock of Japan when were done with them." Tayuya said rubbing her hands together.

"Oh no." Osaka said running back with Gaara to her house.

Back to Neij and Tenten...

"Yes I am" Neij said looking Tenten in the eye. All Tenten could do was stare in shock. She then prossed the information and said "You really love me?" Neji look deeper into her eyes and said the following mushy gushy words "Yes Tenten I love you, I want to be with you the rest of my life, but we're to young to get married so Tenten will you ummm..." Neji was slowly loosing his cofindence and looked away with his head down. Oh no but Tenten did not want to pussyfoot this s o she grabbed Neji's shoulders and made him look her staight in the eyes. "Just say it Neji." Tenten said her voice filled with happiness and suspense. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Neji squeaked out in a whisper then shut his eyes waiting for the brutal rejection that was sure to come. Tentens eyes widended a bit she thought for a momment then said "Yes." Neji opened his eyes looked at her and said "Seriously?" "Yes i am Neji." Tenten replied. Neji then wrapped his arms arounds her waist and kissed her. Tenten wasnt the least bit shocked so she kissed back.

With the preps and Ino who now is a prep...

"Ok so thats the plan." Sasuke said with a smirk on his lips.

"Yep the skaters girls are goin down..."

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111110000000000000000000000000000000000000000000010101010101010**

**dun dun dun what are those darn preps up to? Well i want to get 50 reviews in total before i update again...so REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	11. The song

**OMG! me is sorry for not updating sooner i wuz busy...yep cuz i was at my friends house a lot then they came over so here is my next chapter!**

**--**

**A month later...**

Tenten walked into the school monday with a stupid grin on her face. Wanna know why? Last night Neji came over to her house. they went to her room, turned off the lights, and got in the bed, went onder the covers and Tenten showed Neji her new glow-in-the-dark watch! Then they turned on the lights a watched TV!! (A/N wat were u thinkin?)

She went to her locker a pushed her skateboard in and slammed it closed. She turned to come face to face with Neji. "Hey Neji." She said smiling at him. "Hey Tenten" He said while grabbing her and and tangling their fingers together. GASP! Thats what all the students said as they saw this happen. Neji and Tenten looked at them like WHAT ARE YOU BITCHES LOOKIN AT? All the student looked away as Neji and Tenten went to first period and sat by each other.

"What do you want to be in the future?" Neji asked Tenten.

"I want to be a singer." Tenten told him. She then told him how about her and the girls were starting a band. Hinata the pianst, Temari base guitar, osaka lead guitar, and Sakura on the drums.(they had kicked ino out of the band and the house)

"Thats awsome Tenten." Neji told her.

So the class went on and now the end of the day!

Neji and Tenten went to the park cuz they like the park. They sat on a bench and Neji looked at Tenten. :Tenten I love you." Neji said while waiting for her to say it back. "Umm Neji." Tenten said. "Yes my love?" Neji said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well ummm well Im not sure if I love you yet." Tenten said quickly.

"What?" Neji almost yelled letting go of her waist a putting his hands on her shoulders looking at her wih a small glare. "Im not sure if I love you Neji, Im sorry but you have to give me time." Tenten said looking straight into the glare. "I know I love but if your like that then Tenten were over." With that Neji got up and left.

Tenten p.o.v...

I was pissed! I wasn't sure and he just dumps me?! We only dated for a month! Give me some time to fall completly in love!! But no he wants it now! BING I have an idea!

I ran home and told the girls what happened.

"Im gonna kill him!" Osaka said cracking her knuckles.

"Its ok I have an idea for a song now!" Tenten said kinda happy.

"Ok lets start writing!" Sakura and Temari yelled.

Next day after school with Neji...

I can't belive I just dumped the only girl I wil ever love! I AM STUPID! Oh well I will talk to her tomarrow. I turned on the radio and heard the Dj sating "This is a new song from a new band called (**a/n help me i need a band name!) **they started with an idea and lead singer Tenten Matrashi **(Anko adopted her and anko was a adopted bythe hokage)** says its from a presonal exporince and she hopes people like their song! Well here it is the song Sk8er boi!"

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?_

He was a punk,she did ballet  
What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well.

But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth.

five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
she's all alone

she turns on tv  
guess who she sees  
skater boy rockin' up MTV.

she calls up her friends,they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show

she tags along and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star  
slamin' on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?

sorry girl but you missed out  
well tuff luck that boys mine now

we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends

too bad that you couldn't see  
see that man that boy could be

there is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?

we are in love, haven't you heard  
how we rock each others world

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
i'll be back stage after the show  
i'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know 

"And that was an awsome song!" The dj said. I couldn't believe it! Tenten wrote that...its like ur but m the girl and shes the boy... not like that! in the song!

With Tenten...

I had just listened to the premire of my song! It was so cool! All of my friends are happy! I wonder if Neji heard that...I hope he did! Then ge might regret it! Oh well me and my friends are moving into the city so that we can be closer to the studio and guess what? Were there! Yep we all share a HUGE apartment and were all working on another song!

"The best thing is Tenten can pull off any style of music so this song can be anything!" Hinata said.

Oh i just can't wait til Neji see's all of this!

**OK! their it is! I told you its like the song! but no fretting their might be a truly happy ending! so please REVIEW AND DONT FLAME ME!**


	12. ShikallllTema

**ok since i only got 2 reviews this chapter is for ShikallllTema! i hope u enjoy it! and for Luna5593 tell me something u would like to see or happen and i will do it just for you! ok so on with the story enjoy! **

Temari's P.O.V...

I was really happy today! Today was the day we go back to our old house for like 1 week to pack up all our junk but more importantly I get to see Shikamaru! We arrived at the house. I grabbed my bag and ran inside. I tossed the bag into my room,grabbed my phone and called Shikamaru.

"This is Shikamaru speaking." Said person said into his phone.

"Hey Shika its me Temari you wanna go to the park?" I asked hoping he was free.

"Me and the guys were gonna go to the amusment park over in the next city, hold on." Shika said sounding board.

I could her mumurs on the other line then Shika said "Hey why don't you girls come with us? It will be fun and interesting."

"Sakura doesn't like rollercoasters, Osaka got sick with bad cough, Hinata is visiting her Father, and Tenten is busy writing another song." I said knowing Tenten would kill me if I agreed for her to go.

"Oh well then yeah see you in the park in 10 mins ok?" Shika said hanging up.

At the park no ones p.o.v...

Temari and Shika both arrived near the same time and greeted each other with a quick kiss on the lips. They grabbed each other hands and walked under a tree so they could watch the clouds. Shika dropped down with Temari inbetween his legs useing his chest as a pillow.

Shikamaru bent down and kissed Temari's forehead. Temari just smiled at him then glanced back at the clouds. They sat their for what seemed like forever...

With Tenten...

(her p.o.v..)

"Hmmm" Here i was sitting in our music room rying to think of a song. A song thats for something like a girls night out. hmmmm

With Temari

I smiled at Shika again as he helped me up from the ground. Hehe but a few minutes later we were on the ground again...but not watching clouds...if ya know what I mean! oh? you dont know what I mean? It means were kissing...DUH!

With Osaka

Damn I hate this cough... I will destroy you cough!

With Sakura...

Sasuke gave me his number before I left...Im gonna try it now..."Hello?" the other voice said on the line. "Umm Hi its me Sakura.." I said carefully. "OH HI SAKURA!!" "Oh hi naruto." with that i hung up...Sasuke had tricked me! that meanie poopie face!

With Hinata...

Father and I had sat down wit hmy younger sister and Neji to have some tea. Ten-chan said that if Neji was there then glare at him...so I did and still am.

"Hinata why are you glaring at me?" Neji asked looking at Hinata.

ummm I cant tell him Tenten told me to so ummm"I smell something funny i thought you had farted Neji."

Hanabi had busrt out laughing while father just looked at me like O.o

With Temari...

"HA I won Shika." I said teasing him.

"No I won." Shika said with a firm voice.

"Aww come on justadmit I won and that im the better kisser." I said hanging onto his arm and pouting at him.

"Fine you win and here is your prize." He said as he leaned foreward.

I leaned in to when the front door opened. (they are in front of the house now)

"Im sorry!" Tenten said closing the door.

Now as I leaned in more Shikamaru only pecked my nose and said "See ya tomarrow Temari!"

**there u go hope you enjoyed! but hey i neeed a name for the band so tell me band names you think would fit there band!**


End file.
